


Liars and Monsters

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, it’s frank he’s the murder, nothing graphic or anything, there’s no sex but i figured since murder id rate it like this, uh murder but not between mains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Alright everyone. I wrote this like a month ago and even though I said I wasn’t going to post anything before the new year I was originally going to. I moved though and Christmas was right afterwards so things have been pretty busy for me. I edited it which is what I was originally going to do before but didn’t. Hope you enjoy it. I’m going to bed now.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	Liars and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone. I wrote this like a month ago and even though I said I wasn’t going to post anything before the new year I was originally going to. I moved though and Christmas was right afterwards so things have been pretty busy for me. I edited it which is what I was originally going to do before but didn’t. Hope you enjoy it. I’m going to bed now.

Gerard has been following Frank for a grand total of thirty minutes though he's still not sure where he's going. He woke up around midnight because he could hear Frank moving around, or he thought that it might have been Frank who woke him up. He cant be entirely sure because he could hear him moving around downstairs but because he heard him he can just blame it on him. 

He was getting reedy to get out of bed and go find out why he was moving around and ask if he was coming back to bed bt he heard the front door close. Gerard looked out the window and saw Frank pulling his hoodie up over his head as he started down the street. He grabbed his shoes and a coat so he could quickly follow after him and find out where he was going. 

Its not the first time he's caught Frank sneaking out in the middle of the night but it's definitely the first time he's decided to follow after him. He's thought about asking him what he gets up to in the middle of the night but he hasn't really thought of a good time to bring it up to him. 

Franks always back in bed by the time he wakes up in the morning and he's not sure if he really wants to know what he's doing. It's cold out and Gerard almost regrets following him because it doesn't seem like he's actually going anywhere in particular. 

For all Gerard knows Frank just takes random walks in the middle of the night because he's unable to to get to sleep or maybe he wakes up in the middle of the night and just feels like he needs to take a walk. Gerard's about five minutes from turning back around and heading back to the house because they've officailly hit the area where there are no longer residental houses and just warehouses everywhere. 

Frank takes a right down an alleyway though and Gerard has to speed up a little to keep up with him because he seems to be moving faster than he was and he doesn't want to lose him now that he he has the chance to see what Frank came all the way down here to do. When he turns down the allet he sees a door closing and runs to get to the door but not too fast because he doesn't want to be out of breath trying to sneak up on Frank. 

That would defeat the purpose of him sneaking around to follow him into this place, he opens the door and tries to close it as slowly as he can so it doesn't make as much noise. It's almost too dark to see anything so he stands there for a minute so his eyes can adjust to what little light is in the warehouse. 

There's a set of stairs that he slowly ascends stopping when one of them makes a noise and waiting a minute to see if he can hear any movement. When he doesn't hear anything he genlty removes his weight from it so it doesn't make as much noise as it did and continues up the stairs. 

The stairs lead to a hallways with doors on either side and at the end and id there wasn't a light on the one at the end of the hallway he wouldn't even know which one to check first. It's at this moment Gerard thinks about just turning around and leaving before he sees something he doesn't want to see but he instead slowly walks down the hallway so Frank cant hear him. 

It's quiet and Gerard has no idea what Frank could even be doing in the building or why he'd walk all the way here in the middle of the night. His first thoughts are maybe Franks doing drugs or selling them and this is the meet up place but that though quickly leaves his minds when he gets to the door and looks into the window on it. 

Frank is standing over top of a body and he's absolutely drenched in blood, Gerard puts a hand over his mouth so he doesn't make any noise but he knows that he's breathing harder. He closes his eyes and hopes that when he opens them again Frank will be gone and they'll be in his room sleeping and that this will have just been a terrible nightmare. 

When he opens his eyes again he still sees it and he takes a deep breath and realizes how shaky is it. He cant do anything but stand and stare even though he knows that he should be leaving and running or at least calling someone about this. 

It takes him longer than he'd like to realize that his phone is still plugged in on the nightstand at his house. It takes him even longer to realize that he's been standing there entirely too long and that's the moment Frank looks up at the door. 

Gerard gasps and turns to take off running because he know that if Frank catches him he'll be the next one laying there being cut open. He gets to the top of the stairs before he hears the door open and he runs down the stairs as quickly as he can just trying to get out the door because if he manages to get outside he can find somewhere to hide from Frank. 

Gerard has his hand on the door handle and he's pulling it open when he feels Frank slam him head first into the door yanking one of his arms behind his back pulling his arm hard enough to hurt his shoulder. It feels like he's trying to break it and Gerard lets out a whimper as a knife is pushed up against his throat. 

"Did you follow me here?" he whispers and Gerard expected him to be angrier than he is for being caught in the act of whatever he was doing but he sounds oddly calm. Gerard doesn't know what to say and that seems to piss Frank off because he's applying more pressure to not only his arm but also the knife at his throat "Frankie please" Gerard whispers and Frank lets out a surprised sound pulling the knife away from Gerard. 

He doesn't let go of Gerard's arm but he loosens his grip so it doesn't feel so much like he's trying to snap his arm. "Gerard" he says with a sigh "why didnt you have to follow me out here?" it sounds like it pains him but Gerard cant be so sure that this isn't some sort of act. "I-I've seen you leave a few times and-" he cuts himself off because he knows that there's nothign that he can say that will save him from what he knows is going to happen. 

Frank's going to kill him and probably drop his body off somewhere and that will be the end of Gerard. Frank lets out another sigh and pulls Gerard back and Gerard's just waiting for the knife to go in his body somewhere or something but Frank doesn't seem to want to do that right at this moment. 

Frank drags him back up the stairs by his arm quickly causing him to trip a few times because Frank wont let him steady himself and probably for good reason. Gerard doesn't want to go back to that room but he's not really being given any choice in the matter because the hand on his wrist is bruising and he doesn't want to find out what would happen if he tried to pull away from Frank. 

The door swings open and Frank drags him through it locking it when he closes it. Frank walks Gerard over to a chair and puts both of his hands on his shoulders forcing him to sit in it and then looks at him for a minute before he starts pacing the room. 

Gerard's shaking and Frank looks like he's about to have a panic attack and Gerard wonders if he's trying to figure out how he's going to dispose of him. Gerard cant look away from Frank or more the knife that he's still holding in his hand because any second he could turn and come at him with it and there's nothing he could do. 

Not that he could do anything even if he was looking at him and he came at him with the knife. Frank's stronger than him and could easily overpower him if he needed to. 

Frank stops abruptly and walks back up to Gerard kneeling down in front of him, he takes a deep breath and lays his hands on Gerard's thighs. The only thing he can think about is the knife that's currently being held against his thigh in Franks hand. 

"Okay so we have a few options here" he says and Gerard hates how quickly he's changed from being his panicked self to being completely calm. He's never seen Frank act like this before and it's weird and he just wants to go back home and pretend like he didn't see anything and then Frank can come back home and they can pretend like everything is fine. 

Frank seems to be waiting for an answer so Gerard nods his head because he doesn't trust his voice not to shake if he tries to talk. "Okay so the first one is that i just kill you" Gerard's eyes go wide because he thought that that was the only option and he also knew it was an option but he didn't actually think that Frank was going to admit it other than him not wanting it to be true. 

Frank runs the hand that's not holding the knife up and down Gerard's thigh "I know I don't like that option either" he says and Gerard knows he's trying to soothe him but its definitely not working. "Uh we also have option two, but the issue with that is that I don't know if I can trust you to keep your mouth shut" Frank raises an eyebrow at him and Gerard realizes that he's supposed to be responding to him. 

"I-I won't tell anyone" Gerard whispers and he knows he doesn't sound like he means it but he does. Now that he's had time to calm down he's pretty okay with what's going on he's just terrified that Frank will kill him. 

Frank narrows his eyes and Gerard understand if he doesn't believe him "if you're going to kill me can you at least make it quick" the words are out of Gerard's mouth before he can stop himself from saying them and Frank seems to be surprised by them. Frank looks down at the knife in his hand and closes it then holds it out for Gerard, he doesn't really want it but he'll take it because Franks offering it to him. 

Frank nods to him and stands up and Gerard slowly reaches out to grab it unsure if Frank going to pull his hand back and decide against it, Frank pulls his hand back and makes no move to take it back from him. Gerard looks down at the knife and realizes that there's blood on it and that it's the knife Frank was using to cut into the guy laying in the middle of the floor. 

Frank pulls a bag out of his pocket and opens it holding it out in front of Gerard and he assumes that Frank wants him to put the knife in the bag so he drops it in the bag. Frank smiles at him and backs up zipping the bag closed slipping it back into his pocket.

"Now if you turn me in you'll go down too because your fingerprints are on the knife" he says and walks back over to where the body is laying. Gerard could get up and run because he knows that he could explain his way out of that because they're just fingerprints and Franks clearly not stable. 

All he has to do is tell them that his crazy secret murderer boyfriend literally threatened to kill him if he didn't take the knife which is true so he could get out of it if anything happened. He cant make himself get up though and at this point he's not even sure if he wants to.

In the back of his mind he knows that he doesn't want to because some fucked up part of his brain has always wondered what it would be like to know someone who killed people. An even more fucked up part is he has always seen stories and movies about people who's significant others have wound up being killers and wondered what it would be like. 

He knows he shouldn't but he cant stop the thoughts, he can ignore them but he cant do anything to make himself think otherwise. Frank goes back to what he was doing which at this point Gerard realizes is disassembling the mans body most likely to get rid of it. 

Gerard's scaring himself with how well he's taking this in and just sitting there instead of running back to his house where he can get his phone and call the police. He knows that he just needs to leave at the very least because there is still a possibility that Frank will just think its not worth keeping him around and kill him anyway. 

After a few minutes of staring at Frank he stands up and even though he was kind of thinking of leaving, at least that's what he keeps telling himself, instead he's walking over to where Frank is. Frank looks up at him and smiles and Gerard feels himself smiling back "I'm gonna head back home and go back to sleep, are you going to be long?" Gerard hears himself ask and it's a lot like he doesn't have control over himself. 

Frank raises an eyebrow "probably a few hours but I'll be back before you wake up" Gerard nods and turns around and although he tells him to take off running he doesn't and he makes his way down the stairs and outside slowly into the cold. The walk home is weird because his brain is literally fighting itself because he doesn't want to lose what he has with Frank but on the other hand he knows the right thing to do would be to turn him in and get it over with. 

He walks into his room and looks over at his phone as he takes his coat off and pulls his shoes off, he just climbs into bed to go back to sleep after he's finished. He feels the bed shake at some point and lets out a groan rolling over to reach out for Frank. 

Gerard feels Frank grab his arm and pull him closer, he doesn't bother opening his eyes just scoots closer and wraps around him. Gerard feels Frank run his hand through his hair a few times before he falls back asleep.

When Gerard wakes up again its to the smell of what he thinks may be eggs and he drags himself to the bathroom and when he looks in the mirror he sees the dried blood on his neck. It brings back the memories of last night and he grabs a rag so he can wet it and wipe it off, Gerard didn't realize it at the time but Frank cut him. 

It would actually make explaining why his fingerprints were on the knife even easier because his own blood is on them and he clearly has a wound from it. He brushes his teeth and makes his way down the stairs into the kitchen where Frank is cooking eggs as he suspected. 

He turns around and sits a plate down on the island in front of Gerard and he climbs up on one of the stools and pulls the plate closer taking the for Frank holds out in front of him. He starts eating and it takes him a second to notice that Frank doesn't have a plate of his own and he looks up at him.

"I've been up for a few hours so I've already eaten" Gerard nods and eats his eggs and then Frank takes it and starts washing it in the sink "we need to talk" he says. Gerard knew that this was coming but he was hoping that it wouldn't because he doesn't actually want to talk about it but at the same time he has so many questions and he doesn't even know where he would start. They haven't known each other for all that long, six months tops so Gerard doesn't know why he's okay with finding out that this is what Frank does in his free time. 

If Frank asks him why which he knows he will he'll probably tell him that he's tired of people leaving him a few months after they've known him but it's only half true. The other half of the truth is that as long as Frank doesn't plan on killing him he doesn't actually care what he does in his spare time. 

Frank walks around the island and stands behind Gerard settling his hands on his shoulders and it would be nice if he wasn't squeezing them so hard. "I noticed that you didn't call anyone when you got home" he says and Gerard nods not sure where this conversation is going because he though how calm he was last night when he left would have told him that he wasn't going to run home and call the police. 

Frank moves one of his hands to Gerard's hair and starts scratching his head "the number one rule is going to be that you don't follow me again, i don't know how you managed to sneak up on me but i wasn't very happy" he says and then leans down "i could have hurt you" he whispers. Gerard shudders because he knows its supposed to be a threat but he doesn't actually think that he can take Frank seriously enough to think he'd kill him. 

Gerard nods regardless and Frank straightens back out to resume scratching his head with one hand and places the other hand on the counter next to Gerard "number two is more of a promise but the knife is in a secure placec as of right now, I'll make sure its not found because i don't want you to go down for anything i've done". Gerard is surprised because just last night Frank was telling him that he would frame him if he was to go to anyone and tell them about this. 

A lot of what Frank is telling him is conflicting with everything he said last night and Gerard assumes it's because he's had more time to go over everything and figure out what he's going to do. The hand on the counter moves up the front of Gerard's shirt and wraps around his throat, not tight enough to cut off his breathing but just enough to let Gerard know that he's not joking. 

"The last rule is that while I obviously wont be lying about what I'm doing I'm not going to be giving you any details, the less you know the better because things could go badly". Gerard nod and Frank lets go of his throat "alright have fun here, im going to go to work ill be back later" he leans down and kisses the top of Gerard's head and then leaves the room.


End file.
